


Ghost of you

by Lexa1223



Series: Lyrics of Posie [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Protective Josie Saltzman, protective penelope park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa1223/pseuds/Lexa1223
Summary: I couldn't stop listening to Ghost of You by Five seconds of Summer and couldn't help but thinking about PosieLots of Flashbacks of young Penelope and Josie as a new couple.





	Ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Ghost Of You by 5Seconds of Summer  
> Told by Josie POV

_ Here I am waking up  _  
_ Still can't sleep on your side _  
_ There's your coffee cup  _  
_ The lipstick stain fades with time _

It's another day at the Salvatore School, and by that I mean its another day of waking up in Penelope room, in her bed, wearing her clothes and me missing her. Its been a month since she left and I still feel her ghost here. I mean I know shes not bed (Thank God for that). But I feel like she never left, I see her studying in the library. I see her curled on on the sofa in the common room reading a book. I come out of the showers and I see her waiting for me like she used to when we were dating, I can still remember when she kissed me here the night of my birthday after we broke up. I see her at the top of the stairs sitting with her coven, laughing and smiling. Shes everywhere but shes nowhere. I hear her laughter in the silence of the night. I feel her warmth when I'm cold, its almost like I can feel her body on mine. whether its holding me from behind, or just laying on top of me in bed. I can still smell her body spray in the air...it makes me crave her, it makes me miss her, and its also a reminder that shes really gone. Lizzie said I should be over it by now, but she doesn't know what its like falling in love with Penelope Park, she doesn't know whats its like losing the one person who's your soulmate.

I wake up on my side of the bed, well what she dubbed as my side when we used to spend the mornings here cuddling and hiding from the outside world. I can't sleep on her side of the because its waiting for her to come back. Every morning i wake up and roll over to her side expecting my body to collide with someone. And every morning I cry knowing that my dream of having her next to me is still a dream. I eventually get up and dress in my normal attire and Penelope school blazer, I take a big sniff of the blazer and smile knowing it smells like my green eye beauty. I can hear her voice in my head telling me I look beautiful in her clothes. I shake my head trying to ride my head of the thoughts of her. I'm getting ready to walk out the door when I see the Star Wars cup I got for our three month anniversary staring at me, I smile at the memory overtake me.

_I smile brightly walking over to my girlfriend of three months dorm, I knock three times lighting waiting for her to come to the door. I have her present behind my back wrapped in Light saber wrapping paper. I hear her say come in and i smile and enter the room to see Penny sitting on her bed with a book in her lap._

_"Hi baby"  Penelope looks up from her book and smiles at me._

_"Hi JoJo whatcha doing here beautiful"  I smile at her and sit on the bed and hand her the gift._

_"Happy Three months baby" I kiss her cheek while she stares at me in shock._

_"Oh shit I'm so sorry JoJo I didn't get you anything. I forgot it was today and I've been so busy with Spells 101 and trying to past all the test. I mean come on we're witches why do i really need to know when Prohibition ended and started. I thought coming here I wouldn't need to worry about normal high school classes." I just smile and laugh at her._

_"Baby its okay, I get it. Besides you can make it up to me later, now open it." I kiss her cheek so she knows I'm not mad at her. She just smiles at me and tears into her gift but carefully as to preserve the wrapping paper. Her eyes bug out of her head and she smiles like a kid in a candy shop when she sees the Star Wars mug all in black with all the villains from the first episode to the current on it, and in big red letters says Star Wars. I once asked her why she like the villains, all she said was everyone is misunderstood, some get help and some don't but everyone has a dark side whether they like it or not. That was only into a month of dating her and I know that she saw the world differently from everyone else._

After that say she took that mug everywhere and anywhere, she was my badass little nerd and I loved it. 

 _If I can dream long enough_  
_You'd tell me I'd be just fine_  
_I'll be just fine_  

I grab the prism that lets me talk to her and head out to the gardens where we used to come all the time for little date lunches or study dates. I set it down on the ground near our oak tree and pull out a blanket that I stored away here so I can sit on the ground. I sit leaning back into the tree right next to our names carved into it. 

_We've been dating for six months when she told me she loved me and wanted me forever, I said I loved her too and I want her forever. We were sitting against our tree and I was telling her my insecurities._

_"What if we don't last forever Penny, I don't think I could survive without you." I start tearing up just thinking about losing her._

_"Hey JoJo none of that baby girl"  Pen turns my head so I'm looking at her so she can wipe away my tears. "No matter what happens we will always find our way back to each other because we are soulmates and soulmates are forever." She kisses me gently and holds me by my neck reassuring me that shes here. She pulls away with a smirk and turns so shes facing the tree, then she starts carving our names into the tree with magic._

_"Penny what are you doing you can't do that." I start panicking. She just kisses my cheek._

_"JoJo calm down, we're the only ones who come here. And now you have nothing to worry about baby, because as long as this tree is standing we will be together. And oak trees basically live for like 600 years. So that means forever." She smiles at me so sure of her words and I feel my heart ache for her. This incredibly sweet_ _romantic girl who so sure that we're going to last just cause our names are carved into a tree. I kiss her hard while my hands grip her waist, trying to pour all my love for her into one kiss._

_"I Love you Josie" Penelope whispers against my lips._

_"I love you Penelope"..._

I'm tracing our names against the wood when I hear her voice.

"Hey JoJo" I smile just hearing her voice and i look in front of me to the love my life siting Indian style across from me.

"Hi Penny" she smiles at me and god how I've missed that smile.

"How did you sleep baby girl? I see your still wearing my clothes." I laugh at her and nod my head in confirmation.

"I sleep like I've slept every night since you left."

"JoJo you can not sleep a full night sleep. How long did you sleep for last night?" she asks already knowing my answer considering shes my sub conscience.

"4 hours maybe less I don't know anymore." She looks at me with so much concern and love in her eyes.

"It'll get better JoJo, nothing last forever. One day all this pain and sadness will fade away. You'll be fine baby girl, and if you ever need me remember I'm always a phone call away." Which is true, before Penelope left she left me her new number and told me to call her. I never did, not when I got shot, and certainly not when I missed her. I look back at our names carved into the tree and I start silently crying knowing that I will never be okay until she came back into my life. I turn around to go back to talking to her to see she disappear and I sigh sadly. 

 _ So I drown it out like I always do _  
_ Dancing through our house  _  
_ With the ghost of you _  
_ And I chase it down  _  
_ With a shot of truth _  
_ Dancing through our house  _  
_ With the ghost of you _

I get up and fold the blanket and grab the prism and head back into school just in time for breakfast. I quickly head up to Penelope room and put the prism away and grab my books for school. I head to the cafeteria and put on a fake smile like I do everyday since she left. No one can tell the difference she was the only one who really cared. I grab my usual breakfast of pancakes and bacon and sit down at our table. I think back to the memories of us playfully feeding each other and kissing each other and acting like no other person existed in the world. God Penelope why did you have to leave, I look down to the food at my plate and I feel sick. I just want you back, I want you here loving me and protecting me. All i want is you and your not here. I can feel the tears threatening to spill down my face and I shake my head silently and swallow hard. Come Josie you're okay, its just like any other day. But you know its not cause you know you won't see her. I sigh and get up and throw away my breakfast and head to another day full of classes.

 _ Cleaning up today _  
_ Found that old Zepplin shirt _  
_ You wore when you ran away  _  
_ And no one could feel your hurt _

After a long day of classes I head back into Penelope room. I change out of my school clothes and search through Penelope drawers looking for some clothes when I find her Sleeping at last shirt. I stare at in shock thinking that she would take this with her. I lift up her shirt and inhale deeply smelling Penelope vanilla scent. She bought this shirt when we went to concert by them when we were nine months into dating. She also ran away in this shirt. I remember that day, I was so worried I hadn't seen her in class and she never responded to calls or text, and thats not usual for Penelope. 

_"Hey Hope have you seen Penelope? I haven't seen her since this morning and that was because I spent the night with her." TMI Josie._

_"Um no I haven't seen her, have you tried calling her?"_

_"Yea I've been trying to reach her all day. Hope I'm really worried its close to lights out and I haven't seen her." Josie starts freaking out._

_"Hey its okay lets go find Jed and maybe he knows where she is." I nod. Hope and I start walking to the gym to find Jed with the rest of the pack. We walk in the gym and Jed sees me and signs and walks over over to us._

_"Whats wrong Jo?" Jed ask._

_" I haven't seen Penelope all day Jed and I haven't been able to contact her either. What if shes hurt? I looked everywhere for her." Jed pulls me into a hug and rubs my back._

_"Hey its okay, calm down. We'll find her. Have you tried all of her normal spots?" Josie stops to think, I checked the abandoned well, I check the gardens, I checked our tree, I checked by the lake, I even circled it three times. I checked the woods, I checked the basement, I checked her room. I didn't check the roof though._

_"Thank you Jed, I think I know where is she is." I leave the gym and start climbing the stairs to get to the roof. I try to open the door only to find its locked with magic. I start to siphon a spell to unlock it. I succeed and open the door to see my usual badass girlfriend holding onto an old teddy bear, shes clinging to it like her life depends on it. I slowly walk up to my girlfriend._

_"Hey baby girl" I whisper into the air. She looks up at me with cheeks stained with tear streaks and her eyes red from crying. "Oh baby" I approach her and sit next to her. She leans into me and starts crying all over again. I hold her close playing with her long luscious locks. "Wanna tell me whats wrong my love?"_

_"He left me today.."she sniffles into my neck._

_"Who left baby girl?" I rub her back gently._

_"My dad..he left me and my mom today, its the ten year anniversary." I hold her close and kiss the top of her head. We stay there up on the roof and I listen to her cry and talk about her dad. It hurts that I can't take her pain away, this amazing person who gives her heart into everything and loves with her entire soul shouldn't be hurting like this. After almost two hours I feel my girl relax into my arms and slowly drift to sleep. I slowly take my phone out of my pocket and text Jed and Hope letting them know I found Penelope. I also text Lizzie to let her know that I'll be spending the night with Penelope. I slowly stand up with Penelope in my arms and see Jed standing at the door._

_"Do you need help carrying her?" Jed whispers at me while looking at Penelope sleeping in my arms._

_I shake my head "Just stand next to me just incase i need you to take her quickly." He nods at me and we walk down the steps slowly to the witches dorm. Jed opens the door for me and leaves the room he locks the door behind him. I lay Penny on the bed and change her clothes and my clothes and holds her close while we drift off to sleep._

I put on her shirt and some sleeping shorts and crawl into my side of the bed. I check the time and sigh knowing that I won't be able to fall asleep tonight.

 _ We're too young, too dumb  _  
_ To know things like love _  
_ But I know better now  _

I close my eyes and see Penelope behind my eyelids. I smile while looking at her, I hear her voice in my head. 

"Do you remember what we did on our Sixth month anniversary JoJo?" I smile thinking about it. I remember like it was yesterday.

_Penelope and I just came home from our date, she leads me up to her room where its decorated with fairy lights and candles. I look up at her in shock, not knowing when she had time to do all this considering I was with her all day._

_"I maybe had Hope and MG help set this up, I figured you would rather watch a movie here than go to a crowded theater." I smile at her and kiss her gently, she grips the back of my neck while I wrap my arms around her waist holding her close. I feel my body start to react to her gentle kisses but her hands are gripping my neck so hard and needy. We never had sex before, I'm a virgin and she knows it and has been very patient with me. I break the kiss and look up at her. Her eyes are pitch black with arousal, and her breathing is shorten almost like shes been running._

_"I'm ready" I whisper to her. She looks up at me with shock in her eyes._

_"JoJo we don't have to, I didn't say I love you so you feel like you have to do this, I said because I don't think I couldn't wait another without telling you how much I love you Josie, how much I want you forever. Cause its true Josie, god I love you so much my soul and heart hurt when we're not together. You make me feel alive, you make me happy."_

_"I love you too Penelope, more than I thought I could love someone else. Which is why I want to this, because I trust completely with my heart, mind and soul. There is no one else i could imagine losing my virginity  too. I want you P I want you more than I think I could want anybody else." I kiss Penelope hard and start leading her to her bed. We spent the night making love almost until dawn._

I smile at the memory, I remember thinking that after that Penelope called me a sexy vixen because I got addicted to her taste and making her cum. I love the face she makes.. well i loved the face she made. My smile deflates thinking that the green eyed is no longer mine. Maybe we were stupid in love and too naive to think that nothing could bother us or tear us apart. Maybe the break up was a test on us, to see if we would fight for us to stay together. We obviously failed the test, she broke us up, but I could've fought for her..for us and I didn't. Then she tried fighting for us again and I pushed her away..I kept pushing her away until finally when she finally left I wanted her back. I never thought she would actually leave though. We're meant to be soul mates, she said so, I said so. We believed so much that we craved our names into our tree. We met each other family's, we took vacations together..we got each other promise rings. I wanted to be hers forever, just like I wanted her to be mine forever. I wanted no I WANT to marry her, I want her to become my wife, I want her to be the mother of our children and be silly with them. I want her and only her. Shes been gone for a month but she hasn't been mine for five months. It's been a total of 6 months and I still only want her and only her. I need her. God Penelope I need you. I check the time its 12:13 am, which means its 6 in the morning in Belgium. 

_So I drown it out like I always do_   
_Dancing through our house_   
_With the ghost of you_   
_And I chase it down_   
_With a shot of truth_   
_That my feet don't dance_   
_Like they did with you_

What are you thinking Josie, you hurt her you can't just call the girl up like its nothing. But yet she told me to call her if I need her, and I need her. I want her so much, nothing makes me feel complete anymore. She left so I can be stronger and eventually fight and win the merge, but without her I have no need to win. I'm not fighting for nothing besides to live, and how can I live with myself knowing I killed my twin and not only that but to be alone without the woman I love. I could never think about killing Lizzie, not for one second. But I thought if I only had 6 years to live that Penelope would spend it with me. She said her heart can't take it, and I know that's true. I remember coming to her crying one day because Lizzie said something hurtful to me. 

_I come barging into Penelope room and collapse on top of her sobbing loudly and shaking like a leaf._

_"Hey shh baby girl what happened?" Penelope rubs my back while I just continue to cry and cling to her like a child seeking her mother_ _protection._

_"Was it Lizzie princess?" she ask and I just nod my head into her neck. She doesn't ask any more questions until I've calmed down. Once I've calmed down to the point where I'm only sniffling. Penelope plays with my hair and is whispering how much she loves me._

_"Are you going to tell me what happened JoJo" I stay quite for a moment._

_"She going to dinner with Dad and didn't think to tell me about it. She going to dinner alone with our father all because I was in the Library studying for my histories on witches lesson tomorrow. She said if I was a little less selfish and self centered and didn't spend all my free time with you or at the library then I would've been invited." Penelope just stares at me for a minute._

_"Pen?" I ask hesitantly cause she hasn't said a word yet._

_"I'm going to kill her." And before I can say another word, Penelope is already  out of the room heading for my father study._

_"Penelope don't!" i shout after her chasing after her. I come to a stop in front of dads office watching Penelope stand in front of my twin._

_"Who the fuck do you think you are Saltzman!" Penelope screams in Lizzie face, I flinch at the volume._

_"What are you talking about Satan?" Lizzie acts so nonchalant ad further pisses Penelope off._

_"Who the fuck do you think you are calling Josie selfish and self centered!" My father comes out of his office and stands next to Lizzie._

_"What is going on here Miss. Park?" Dad looks at Penelope ready to defend his other daughter. I stand next to Penelope and hold her hand trying to calm her down._

_"Whats going on is Lizzie here called Josie selfish and self centered all because she cares enough about her studies to actually study and not use people to cheat off of."_

_"I did no such think daddy. Shes lying," Lizzie smirks at Penelope while also playing the scared daughter part._

_"No shes not Lizzie, you called me that all cause I was at library studying for our test and didn't know about the dinner with dad."_

_"Lizzie is that true? And tell me the truth."Dad looks down at Lizzie and she nods._

_"Yes its true but to be fair she is, shes always with Penelope or the library. She never wants to spend time with me anymore." Lizzie whines and pouts while Penelope just rolls her eyes._

_"Maybe Lizzie is right Josie, maybe spend less time with Miss. Park here and maybe help your sister study for test and spend time with her." Is he serious right now?_

_Penelope just laughs, everyone including me looks at her._

_"I'm sorry but with all due respect sir, thats a bunch of bullshit." I gasp at Penelope._

_"Penny thats my dad, your dean." I scold her._

_"I suggest you take my daughter advice and keep quite."_

_"No, I'm sorry Josie I know he's your father and I respect him. But I will not take him disrespecting you and putting you down." I smile at her._

_"Excuse me young lady, I am not disrespecting or putting my daughter down."_

_"With all due respect Sir you are. Telling her to put her happiness second, I make you daughter sir, everybody in this schools knows, their mother knows it and you know it. And in the risk of expulsion I'm going to stand up for Josie no matter what. Your daughter shouldn't have to put herself second just for Lizzie, Lizzie shouldn't be keeping Josie away from spending time with you. And you sir should pay more attention to Josie, did you know shes a straight A student and is second in her Spell casting class, behind me. Did you know that she frequently has anxiety attacks because she wants to impress you and Caroline with her grades that I've sometimes found her passed out from exhaustion from studying. And you wanna know where Lizzie was? In their room, passed out in her bed with no concern for where her sister is. Shes my girlfriend and I taker better care for her than you do. I understand your the dean sir but your a father first and all your focus is either going into the school, or Hope, or Lizzie that you forget about Josie. My heart aches when I see her cry and sad, do you know how to feels to watch the love of your life crying almost three times a week because she feels she isn't good enough. And that no matter how much I reassure her that shes more than enough she doesn't believe me because they don't come from you. Sir my world spins around Josie actually no she is my world and I will defend her with my dying breath. I will fight for her to be selfish once in awhile, I will fight for her to do what she wants. Sir she already doesn't have a mother that's around, please make sure she has a dad." Penelope finishes her speech to my dad and turns to face me and kisses me on the cheek and whispers in my ear that she loves me, and she leaves the room._

_After all that Dad and Lizzie apologizes and we all head out to dinner. When we return to the school I head to Penelope room to find her sleeping. I change out of my clothes and into her clothes and cuddle up behind her and kiss the back of her neck and whisper I love you so much Penelope Park forever and always._

She always looked out for me, shes always loved me. That's why she convinced the witches to vote for me, and why she made sure I did what I want no matter what. She loved me since I showed her the school, and she loves me now. That's whyshe told me about the merge to make me stronger, I know that's true but I find it hard to believe that her leaving would make me stronger. I'm going to do it, I'm going to call her. I'm going to tell her I love her and that I can't be without her. I check the time again, its 1:30 am here so 7:30 there. I pick up my phone and the letter that she wrote me before she left. I dial in her number and before I can chicken out I call her.

**Ring**

Just breath Josie 

**Ring**

Its all going to be okay, just tell her how you feel.

**Ring**

Tell her how much you love her and miss her and that her leaving was a mistake.

**Ring**

I know I gave you a thousand reasons to go Penny, lets hope I give you one reason to come back.

**Ring**

I'm sorry that I didn't give you the reason before you left.

**Ring**

I promise to never take you granted again.

**Ring**

I promise to show you how much I love you everyday.

**Ring**

I promise to fight for us and fight to live.

**Ring**

Just please pick up.

**Ri--**

"Hello" Its her..its actually her, oh how I've missed her voice. I breath deeply into the phone afraid to speak.

"Hello, is anyone there." Josie talk damn it!

"Hi Penny" I whisper into the phone.

"JoJo?" 

 

                                                                                                                          The End? 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos are much appreciated


End file.
